


Betrayal

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron goes on his first mission as a leader of a squad and finds a nasty surprise awaits him. Hermione is there to help pick up the pieces.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Anyone looking at Hermione Granger would have thought she was concentrating extremely hard on her research for the Ministry, and normally that would have been the case, but today her thoughts were muddled with worry for Ron. He had climbed out of her bed late last evening, and with a kiss on the check, he’d Apparated from her flat to meet Harry. All she knew was that he was on an assignment, the first he had headed up, and that it involved a spy inside the Ministry. He wouldn’t tell her any more than that. It had been twelve agonizing hours of waiting, and praying for him to return. The ringing of her doorbell startled her from her thoughts and with a racing heart she went to answer the door.  
  
Hermione began shaking when she opened the door to find a very pale and shocked Harry standing there.  
  
“Is it Ron?” Hermione whispered.  
  
“Look Hermione, can I come in?” Harry replied in a shaky voice. Hermione could see the exhaustion in his face and eyes.  
  
“What’s happened to Ron?” she asked again. She moved aside to let him by her and with a shaking hand closed the door.  
  
“Harry, please answer me,” she said not bothering to hide the panic behind her request. Fear welled up inside her and a million horrifying thoughts ran through her mind. The most prevalent fear was that Ron had been killed.  
  
“Hermione sit down, Ron’s okay. I think. ”  
  
  
  
Harry ran his hand through his messy dark hair and gave her a rather sickly smile  
  
“He wasn’t injured. Not physically anyway.”  
  
  
  
Hermione felt her tense body relax a bit with Harry’s words and she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
“What happened?” she knew it must be horrible. She hadn’t seen Harry look so distraught since Hagrid had died back in their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
“How much do you know about what our mission was?” Harry looked uneasily at Hermione.  
  
“I know it involved a spy at the Ministry who was leaking the where about of both Aurors and other individuals who are considered a threat to the Death Eaters.” She replied, the worry still evident in her voice.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry said grudgingly, “That’s right. We discovered the information was being funneled through McNair. We had watched him for weeks and intercepted an owl that set up a meeting between himself and his informant.” Harry continued, “Ron planned it out carefully, he managed to make polyjuice potion. I got the wonderful duty of being in McNair’s body for a brief time.”  
  
Hermione smiled briefly at this remembering their second year at Hogwarts, “Go on Harry, what happened?” she asked impatiently.  
  
“I’m getting there Hermione, this is hard. The person I met had a mask on, and yet he seemed familiar. Ron brought the team around and when suddenly all hell broke loose.” Harry voice broke. “The masked person threw the cruciatus curse at Ron.”  
  
Hermione’s gasped in disbelief and felt a shiver go down her spine. “He’s gone mad hasn’t he like Neville’s Mum and Dad! Tell me Harry!” Her fingers tightened on the arm of the couch and her voice shook.  
  
“Relax Hermione , he blocked it and managed to stupefy the man.” Harry’s voice cracked a bit. “Hermione, when Ron pulled off the mask.…Merlin, this is hard to say.”  
  
“Who was it?” She knew it had to be bad, but nothing could have prepare her for Harry’s response.  
  
“Percy. Percy Weasley.” Harry winced as he spoke the words. “Hermione there’s more. He was giving up where you live, where I live and worse of all where Ron lives.”  
  
“Percy?” Hermione was horrified, “Percy Weasley?”  
  
“Hermione, when we enervated him, he said ‘There is no good and evil. Only power and those to weak to seek it’ and he looked directly at Ron.” Harry couldn’t continue.  
  
“Where’s Ron?” Hermione demanded, “Harry where’s Ron?”  
  
“He went two hours ago to tell his parents. I thought he’d be here by now actually.” Harry looked worried, “You haven’t heard anything?”  
  
“Not a word. I know where he is though.” Hermione looked grim as she went to grab her cloak.  
  
“Hermione do you think it’s wise? You know how he can be.”  
  
  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand.  
  
“Harry, the day I can’t handle Ron Weasley is the day I turn in my wand.” Hermione grinned. “Seriously Harry he needs me. I’ll owl you.” She bent and kissed him on the cheek and with a slight pop she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron stood in the backyard of the Burrow watching lightening flashing in the darkening night sky. As soon as Percy had been taken into custody he had apparated to Egypt to let his parents know what had happened.  
  
It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He closed his eyes trying to block out the image of his Mum collapsing in tears and his father visibly shaking with anguish. The sounds of his Mum sobs rang in his ears and Ron briefly wondered if this was what Harry felt like whenever he was near a Dementor. He still couldn’t believe it Percy had actually tried to use an unforgivable curse on him. He wasn’t disguised, and his brother had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was him. He’d Apparated back to his childhood home, and looked at the pictures that littered every wall in the house. It showed the Wealsey children in various stages, and he’d found it odd that in every picture Percy seemed slightly apart from the rest of the family. It was as though Percy had deliberately always kept his distance from them. He had been Mum’s golden boy: smart, good-looking, and head boy. Ron had looked up to Percy in the strange sort of way that little brothers have of looking at their older brothers. He had admired Percy’s commitment, and his intelligence. Admittedly Percy had no real sense of humor, and looked down on him a bit for his choice of careers, but he’d never in a million years had imagined how much Percy hated them. That wasn’t right, Percy didn’t hate them he had just lost the ability to love them. Voldemort had found Percy’s one true character flaw, and twisted it into something he could use to destroy Harry. Ron felt the anger just under the surface boil over, and it begged to be released.  
  
“Right then,” he growled as he looked over the backyard, finally spotting what he was looking for: the tree that he and Percy had built a tree house in one summer. Ron stalked angrily to the small shed in the corner of the yard and began rooting through it for an axe. Grabbing it by the handle he swung it over his shoulder and headed back towards the tree, not really hearing the thunder rumbling in the distance. Tossing the axe up into the tree house, Ron then yanked his shirt off and began climbing . The humid night air caused a light film of sweat to cover his chest and when he reached the tree house his breathing was ragged. Normally, the physical activity would have calmed his temper, but today it only fueled it. Raising the axe above his head, he brought it down hard upon the railing of the tree house splintering it.  
  
“Ha, take that. Betrayer!” Ron yelled, as he raised the axe again viciously swinging it down, “You would have betrayed all of us eventually.”  
  
Ron managed to split the rail in half and threw the pieces to the ground at the base of the tree.  
  
“You were willing to sacrifice me for power,” he cried out as lightening flashed across the sky, and he swung again. “You were going to sacrifice Harry.” Ron’s features contorted in rage. “Worse, you were willing to sacrifice Hermione.” He was swinging the axe in short strokes, and felt blisters rising on his hands. He tossed the axe aside and began pulling at the pieces of wood. He was going to tear this tree house down bit by bit until it stood in ruin like his relationship with Percy. Sweat and tears poured down his face as he grasped the wood and tugged. With each piece he tore free,he let out a broken sob, then tossed them to the ground. The night sky was alive with lightening and thunder; he never heard the faint pop that indicated someone had apparated. The heavens let loose with a torrential down pour and Ron gave up trying to tear apart the tree house. He turned on the tree instead, he climbed down and raised the axe determined to destroy the last good memory he had of his brother.  
  
“Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing?” Hermione’s voice rang out through the night.  
  
“I’m going to get rid of this damn tree and everything it represents! Ron snarled, swinging the axe against the tree, cutting a large notch in it. “Like Percy destroyed our family.”  
  
“Ron, you’re going to get yourself killed out here!” Hermione yelled. “Drop it and come talk to me.”  
  
“No!” Ron spat out. Get inside the house now, I need to finish this.”  
  
  
  
Ron turned and faced Hermione. He could tell she was debating standing there an arguing with him some more,“Please Hermione.”  
  
Her expression softened and she nodded her head briefly and turned to dash back to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione busied herself lighting a fire and putting a pot of water on for tea. She killed time doing things the Muggle way. She’d tried to make him see reason, but when he turned and looked at her, she read the hurt and anger in his eyes and knew he had to finish what he started. She heard a loud crack and a whoop of victory from outside the house that was quickly drowned out by the sound of thunder. Looking out the kitchen window, she saw Ron lean his head back and let the rain pour over him. He almost looked as if he was trying to cleanse himself of the memories from today. Rushing to the door and throwing it open she saw him let the axe drop from his limp fingers, and his shoulders drooped as he turned towards the Burrow.  
  
Hermione watched as he made a slow journey to the door, and saw the wince of pain that crossed his features as his hand closed around the door handle.  
  
“Ron, let me see your hands,” Hermione crossed the room and pulled his hands towards her.  
  
“It’s fine Hermione, just stings a bit,”he whispered in a broken voice.  
  
“Sit down,” Hermione demanded. “I’ll heal them.” She pushed him towards one of the kitchen chairs and pushed his reluctant form down. Hermione pulled her wand and muttered a healing spell to remove the blisters that had sprung up.  
  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
  
Ron shook his head firmly, sending water trailing across the kitchen. He took her hands and gripped them tightly. She watched silently, waiting for him to speak, or move. A tremble ran through his body and his grip tightened on her hands. She could tell he was trying desperately not to break down.  
  
“Ron, please talk to me.” Hermione raised her hand and ran it through his hair. Her touch pushed him over the edge and she felt the sobs rack his body as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Silently, tears streamed down her face as she slid her hands through his hair.  
  
“Ron, that’s it. Let it go.”  
  
He gripped her waist tighter. “He was going to give you up,” he whispered into her shirt. “You and Harry both and I wanted to kill him, or shake him to make him see reason.” His broken voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
“I want to hate him Hermione,” he gasped out trying to catch his breath, “but I can’t, he’s my brother.”  
  
They stood there in the kitchen a long time, and Hermione quietly comforted him with her presence. She finally pulled back slightly and whispered, “We need to get you out of those wet clothes ”  
  
Ron let her lead him, not saying a word as she pulled him gently up the stairs to his boyhood room.  
  
“Now there has to be something her that still fits,” she muttered as she began pulling clothes from the dresser.  
  
“Hermione,” Ron whispered, “I love you. I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone.”  
  
  
  
She took in the way he was hovering near the door, and crossed the room to once again wrap her arms around him. “I loved you too, Ron. I’d be lost without you.” She stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body.  
  
“When I realized how close I had come to losing you, I nearly went mad,” he whispered drawing her lips back to his. She opened her lips under his to allow his tongue entrance and felt a new tension enter the room, and briefly wondering if this was the time or the place.  
  
Ron tore his lips from hers. “Hermione, I need you. I need you to make me feel whole.”  
  
His words made her decision for her; she slid her tongue along his jaw tracing a drop of water until she reached his mouth. She took his bottom lip, suckling it before sliding her tongue along the edge demanding entrance. Their tongues slid against each other and Hermione dimly heard a low moan of need come from Ron when she deepened the kiss.  
  
His fingers slid down her neck, leaving a trail of fire that went right to her center. She moaned against his lips impatiently as he clumsily began unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
She laughed softly he struggled that turned into shock gasp when he growled and wrenched her blouse in two, sending buttons flying across the room. He roughly slid his hands to her shoulder and pushed the blouse from her shoulders.  
  
“I love you Hermione,” he moaned as her nails raked across his chest, teasing his nipples before sliding across his firm stomach to the waist of his trousers. She slid his belt loose and undid the buttons, letting her hand press against his erection. She watched as he threw his head back gasping for air. She sank to her knees in front of him, her heart pounding in her chest. Dimly, she realized this was the first time she was the aggressor in their relationship and wondered why It thrilled her to hear his response to her touch and couldn’t help but wonder how he’d respond to her mouth Sliding her fingers to his zipper, she carefully lowered it and used both hands to pull his trousers and boxers past his rapidly growing erection.  
  
“Hermione… Please touch me,” he cried out as she slid her hands around to squeeze his arse.  
  
Without a word, she trailed her hands back around to the front, and slid one finger up the underside of his shaft. She saw his legs tremble and smiled slightly before lowering her mouth and closing it around him. She slid it up and down him, teasing him with her tongue, reveling in the desperate moans and the way he throbbed in her mouth. He’d laced his hands through her hair and gently guided her motions. She could feel her knickers getting damp; quite frankly she never realized what a turn on this would be for her. Having this power and controlling his body.  
  
“Hermione, yes right there,” Ron growled as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and with great satisfaction, she watched his eyes roll back in his head as he thrust his hips forward.  
  
She kept at it for several minutes drawing him close to orgasm, then retreating, concentrating on building his pleasure.  
  
“I can’t take any more.” He gasped and pulled her from him, pushing her back towards the bed. She kicked off her shoes as he began lowering the zipper on the side of her skirt. He claimed her lips again and thrust his tongue into her mouth to meet hers in a frenzy of need. His hands pushed her skirt past her hips letting it fall to the ground, where it pooled around her feet. Lifting her into his arms, he laid her back on the bed, following her body with his. She spread her legs and felt his erection pressing against her damp knickers, and she lifted her hips so she could feel him more firmly against her.  
  
“Ron…please.” Hermione was surprised by the need she felt. She wanted him buried inside her, so far inside her that she wouldn’t be able to tell where she began and he ended. “Make love to me Ron.”  
  
Her words seemed break Ron’s control completely, he slid her knickers down her legs and tossed them aside. Trailing his fingers across her thigh her finally reach her center and slid his finger through her folds, getting a sharp, breathless cry for his efforts. Hermione had no ability to control the thrust of her hips as they rose and fell to meet each stroke of his finger across her clit. She was drowning in need and lifted her head to claim his lips.  
  
“Now, Ron!” she cried out and was rewarded at he placed his body over hers.  
  
“Look at me, Hermione,” he gasped out; she felt the tremor in his arms and opened her eyes, surprised to find his full of tears.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered and slid into her slowly.  
  
She kept her eyes locked on his as he slid in and out of her in long strokes She slid her legs to wrap tightly around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his.  
  
“Harder, Ron.” She gasped as he slid his hands to hers, entwining their fingers in the sheets. He complied, and she could feel herself approaching the edge.  
  
“I’m so close,” she gasped out as he bent his head to tug her nipple through her lace bra.  
  
“I need you,” he whispered, “I love you.” He and increased the tempo again; releasing one of her hands to slid it between them, caressing her.  
  
“Come for me !” His voice was rough with need and she immediately splintered around him.  
  
“Ron!” she screamed out as pleasure overwhelmed her, and with her eyes locked on his, they both shuddered in pleasure.  
  
He collapsed against her and rested his forehead against hers. Looking in his eyes,she could see the pain in them had been somewhat dulled or soothed.  
  
“Hermione,” he whispered against her lips, before sliding out of her and pulling her to nestle against his chest, “don’t ever leave me.”  
  
“Just try to get rid of me Ron Weasley.” She smiled and touched his cheek with her finger, “I love you Ron.”  
  
“Good to know.” He smiled down and closed his eyes. “Because I love you too.”  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek gently, and was heartened by the smile he had on his face before drifting to sleep. She knew there would still be pain, and it the war wasn’t over by a long shot. She only knew one thing for certain :as long as they had each other they would make it. She snuggled ddedd further into his arms and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
